I felt like a change
by Tamaki'sgirl9
Summary: Sesshomaru's life, basically what he has to go through with crazed fan girl servants, and one servant that he can actually get along with....at least while he's home and not out. SesshomaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

I felt like I needed a change

It was a day like ever other day at Lord Sesshomaru's castle, and like always he was never their. His fan girls, were starting to panic more then usual. Maybe that's why he left. They were his servants of course but they took it upon themselves to rename their curtain group, Lord Sesshomaru's love squad. Everyone at the castle got a good laugh out of it, not because of the name though, but because they actually were serious about it.

Cataroo relaxed her head against the cool wooden floor. With Lord Sesshomaru gone so much it seemed she never had anything to do. She was as the Love squad called her his unfaithful servant. Mainly because she refused to join their stupid little club, and because she didn't drool every time her eyes met Sesshomaru's. True he was gorgeous, but damn you'd think they would be able to control themselves. Well that's the way she saw it. Her purple hues looked distant, and really bored. She would never say that out loud though, the lead servant would surely hear her and state angrily, "Bored huh? How about doing the laundry and then help cooking?" Cataroo shuddered at the thought of Mom finding her bored. She wasn't Cataroo's mother really but everyone that worked underneath her called her mom, her real name was Neva.

A loud clap sounded like an alarm, it made Cataroo's tail twitch from surprise. "Thunder?" Cataroo really didn't feel like getting up, but her curiosity was killing her. That was until she saw a flash from the window. "Well looky their I don't even have to get up to investigate." She smiled before placing her head back down. Drowsiness was starting to take over as she heard the soft patting of rain hitting the castle. She yawned snuggling herself into a ball. "I get so sleepy when it rains." It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep sleep, tail swinging behind her peacefully.

Not to far away sloshing around in the rain Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken were making their way back to the castle. Rin and Jaken had taken shelter underneath a large leaf, while Ah-un carried them. Sesshomaru was not so fortunate he was getting soaked to the bone, and he was pissed because his hair was getting wet. He glared at the castle in front of him, he considered the thought about killing the servants to make him feel better, but then a curtain servant girl came to mind. Cataroo. He could clearly picture taking his anger out on her instead. True he would never harm her, but teasing her, and annoying the hell out of her sure did sound pretty good. A smirk replaced his glare, now he almost couldn't wait to get back, even if it meant running into his fan girls again.

Back inside Mom and a few other servants were lurking about the castle. "Now where has she gone?" Mom was angry she new Cataroo was slacking off somewhere, but she hadn't been able to find her all day even when she recruited help. Nana was to her left. A nimble fox demon, a member of the Lord Sesshomaru's love squad, and she was Cataroo's close friend. Mom thought she would know were Cataroo was hiding, but found she hadn't seen her all day either. And to her left, scowling was Katrina. Cataroo's worst enemy. Mom new that, and asked Katrina to help with the knowledge that Cataroo would get in loads of trouble when she was found. Katrina accepted with open arms, and a cruel smile. "Alright split up again, and this time search every dark corner, and general dark place you can find." Both the girls nodded, taking off in opposite directions. Mom watched then until they disappeared around different corners, but that was also when she noticed someone coming to the castle.

Sesshomaru secretly un known to anyone was extremely thankful when some of his servants came running out of the castle with umbrellas clutch in their hands. They ran up to him instantly covering him with two umbrellas. His thankfulness however evaporated quickly when he realized all of his fans were waiting for him at the entrance. He desperately tried not to show his loathing as he walked in, but their constant drooling, and girly screams was making it really hard.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I needed a change

He managed to get through them, which was easy enough even though his fan girls were crazy they knew what the consequences would be if they tried to touch him, one of their old members found out the hard way. That's why she's no longer with them. Plus Neva had personally disposed them, so Sesshomaru was safe……for now. He silently thanked Neva as he passed, heading for his room.

To him his room was the only place his servants could not bother him, it was thanks to Neva she would not ever let anyone in his room when he was away, and would only allow one in their at all, only if she was allowed by him, and that servant was Cataroo. In truth Neva picked Cataroo because she was really the only servant she could trust in Lord Sesshomaru's room, in other words she wouldn't try to bother him while she cleaned it. Not own to Neva though that was what Cataroo did every time Sesshomaru came home. But she bothered him in a different way.

And on the subject of Cataroo she was still asleep, in her safe zone.

Sesshomaru quietly opened the door, and stepped in to his domain. The room was very well kept considering no one was supposed to be in their while he was away, their wasn't even a layer of dust on anything. He wasn't paying attention to any of that though. His eyes rested on a certain sleeping figure, laying curled up in a ball on his floor. She was to deeply asleep to feel his presence enter the room.

Sesshomaru thought about the many ways he could torture her while she slept. _I could blow into her ears, I know she hates that. No that's to gentle. Hmm maybe I could step on her, that would defiantly wake her, but she would probably scream, that would make the fan girls come running. _Sesshomaru pondered for a moment more. _I know exactly what to do. _A purely evil smile graced his lips. He left his room, off to retrieve the weapon of choice. Sesshomaru silently returned to the room a few minutes later, holding his weapon in hand. He walked gracefully back to Cataroo, towering over her sleeping figure, that deviant smile still plastered on his face. He lifted the weapon above his head, slowly tilting it towards her then he let it fall.

Cataroo was completely at peace. Her dreams were so wonderful she was running around aimlessly, through a forest as free as a bird. The sun beamed down on her and made her feel warm inside. but the warm feeling she was smothered faded quickly and was replaced with a freezing feeling, that shot her from her dreams.

Sesshomaru knew she would scream he couldn't help but grin, like he had done a perfect job. He watched as she shoot up, her voice filling the air with a horrified shriek. She looked around the room trying to figure out what happened when her violet eyes found their way to **him**.

Cataroo gaped. Sesshomaru was standing before her holding a bucket above his head. She was going to kill him! "You are so going to pay!" She jumped up, water dripping from her hair, and kimono. She glared at him, ready to jump on him and get him wet to but when she continued to overlook him, she noticed he was already soaked. "Well their goes that plan." Sesshomaru grunted before turning away from her. "You got caught in the rain?" Their was amusement written all over her voice. She loved it how things backfired against him. But she new it would last long. "I suppose I did but it looks like I was not the only one." _Bastard. _Cataroo growled, but decided not to continue the argument, since it was only his first day back, and she could always get him tomorrow. "Well whatever, you need to get out of those wet clothes." Cataroo shook herself a little before walking up to him. You could clearly see their height difference at this point. The top of her head just made it to his chin, so he had to look down at her. He smiled to himself, he could tell she was still fuming.

What Cataroo did next would surprise anyone else, but Sesshomaru was used to her strange treatment. She started to remove his weapons, only taking hold of Tensaiga, one because Tokijin would possess her if she touched it. She was nowhere near as strong as Sesshomaru, so she couldn't handle it, and two she had a fondness for Tensaiga, because way back when she first knew Sesshomaru the sword saved her life. Which she only thanked the sword because Sesshomaru told her it wanted him to save her not him personally. Sesshomaru himself removed Tokijin, while Cataroo started taking off the armor. _God this stuffs heavy. _She thought she would get used to it but every time she took off his armor it seemed to only get heavier. She huffed dropping it on the bed next to them. Then she proceeded with his top. "You know I can undress myself." He looked down at her, but he didn't move. "yeah well I'd hope so and, I'm your servant plus I have nothing better to do." She continued without another word. When she got his shirt off she stopped looked at him expectantly. He looked back trying to hide his amusement. "Problem?" She glared, "I hit my end point." Cataroo motioned to the fact the only thing he had on were his pants. In thought though she could see why the fan girls loved him so much he did have the build of a god as they would say. He wasn't lanky in any way, he had a more muscular build, and he was more lean then broad.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was a little shorter then i would have liked. I think I might have to stop writing this for a little because I have no clue what's going to happen next, but hopefully it will be good.


End file.
